I Think You Could Save My Life
by Cori-Ackles
Summary: This is going to be a series of drabbles/One shots between Dean and my character Scarlett. Dean/OC Title from Adam Lambert's Whataya Want From Me. Enjoy!
1. Trapped Inside Your Eyes

AN: I do not own Supernatural, but I do own Scarlett. I don't really know if this will be a series of One Shot's or Drabbles or whatever you want to call them... I guess we'll see! Maybe more on Scarlett and Dean's relationship, first date, first meeting, all that jazz... let me know what you think!

PS: I also don't own the lyrics. They're from Time For Miracles by Adam Lambert :D

* * *

_I just wanna be with you_

_'Cause Living is so hard to do_

_And all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

"Are you ready?" the sound of Dad's voice and the slight squeeze of my arm brought me crashing out of my thoughts. I snapped my head to stare up at him, my terror written clearly across my expression. He chuckled, patting my hand. "You'll be fine," he assured me, pressing a small kiss to my temple.

"Daddy?" I croaked, hating how small and frightened my voice sounded. God's honest truth, I felt like I was going to hurl.

"Yeah, baby-girl?" he smiled softly.

"Is the car out back?" he nodded, confusion evident in his eyes, "is there enough gas to get me the heck outta dodge?" his booming laughter echoed through the back room of the small chapel we were in. He hugged me tightly.

"Trust me, you'll go out there and the last thing you'll want to do is run," he promised, grinning. He pointed to the mirror behind me. "Just look. You're gorgeous," I turned to glance at my appearance. The long, flowing white dress looked Grecian, the golden threads woven into my chestnut curls were shimmering. The aqua beaded belt glimmered in the faint sunlight. I looked like an Ancient Greek Princess, exactly the effect I had only days ago been thrilled about. Now, however, I bit my full, red lower lip in worry. What if he didn't like it? What if he didn't want to marry me? Did _I_ even want to get married?

Dad came up behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. "Look at you," he murmured, looking like he was going to cry. He took my left hand and lifted it just enough that the streams of light glittered off of the small ring sitting there. It was small and inoffensive for such a monumental item, the simple gold band with one small diamond perched atop. Several tiny symbols were etched into it, though I wasn't sure what they meant. When he slipped the ring onto my finger, he promised me that it would show his protection, that the ring would protect me as long as I wore it. A hint of a smile touched my lips when I thought about the look on his face when I accepted the ring. "He loves you, Scarlett. Don't let this one get away." I nodded, enraptured by the ring that symbolized unconditional love.

The first strains of the Wedding March reached my ears. I tensed, my eyes widening as the previous fears washed over me once again. Dad looped my arm through his, giving me a reassuring look before opening the doors. I felt my breathing accelerate, my throat constricted. I wanted to run. I wanted to run out the back doors and never come back.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself, not really believing the words. The doors to the Sanctuary swept open, and the entire congregation stood. I didn't see them. I only had eyes for the man of my dreams standing at the end of the aisle, sunlight pouring down over his perfect figure. He looked beyond nervous, probably as terrified as I felt, but when our eyes locked, a light came to his eyes. That light lifted my heart. It was hope. It was pure, unrestrained hope and love. A smile stretched over my lips as Dad walked me up the aisle, his green eyes watching my every move as though worried I would disappear from his sight. Dad kissed me on the cheek and then handed me to him, a smile toying at the corner of his mouth. When his hand touched mine, everything was good.

"Hey, Scar," he murmured as we walked the few steps to the preacher. I grinned over at him.

"Hey Dean."


	2. It's All About The Execution

_**AN: This one-shot is going to be Dean and Scarlett's first meeting. Lyrics and title come from Adam Lambert's amazing track Strut from the For Your Entertainment album. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_I Wanna See Your Strut (Strut! Strut!)_

_C'mon Walk For Me_

_Strut! (Strut! Strut)_

_How You Wanna Be_

_Everybody's Looking For Some Love_

_But They Don't Know_

_How To Let It All Hang Out And That's Why They're Solo_

_-Strut, by Adam Lambert_

The first thing Dean noticed about her when she walked into the crowded pub was her walk. The way her hips swayed from side to side with each step, the loose swing of her arms and the proud, confident way she held her head. She was like a queen, regally looking around the bar, her posture straight and almost noble as she manoeuvred through the crowds. Several guys stepped in her way to try and hit on her, disrupting her rhythmic strut. Despite not even knowing her, this interruption of her strong stride made Dean tense, his eyes narrowing at the competition.

If there was one thing Dean Winchester always got, it was what he wanted, and he knew it. And right now, all he wanted was this girl. The second that thought entered his head, he drank the last gulp of his beer, and threw down some money on the counter to pay for his drink. Quickly extracting himself from the barfly that had been studiously flirting with him, he started swaggering over to where she had sat down alone. A small, lite beer rested between her slender hands, her chestnut curls fell down around her face, shielding it from his view. Dean cleared his throat when he approached, making her look up. Secretly, he hoped her face lived up to that strut.

Now, Dean Winchester is a badass, and he knows it, but he's honest enough with himself to admit that his breath caught in his throat when her eyes connected with his. Deep, chocolate brown pools stared out from beneath dark lashes, full lips were pursed slightly in confusion. Her high cheekbones and the bare dusting of freckles smattered over her the bridge of her slightly crooked nose set her out to be no more than ordinary, but her _eyes_. They were seemingly endless, filled with confusion, happiness, doubt, innocence, and boredom. It was the strangest, most unique and most _exquisite_ combination of emotions Dean had ever seen in one girl.

"Hello," her voice was lower than most of the blondes he usually went for. It had an earthy, rich tone to it. He swallowed and forced a smirk to his lips to hide how unnerved he was by her piercing gaze. It was like she could see right into him, right through him.

"Hey," he grinned, the famous Dean Winchester smile glued to his lips. The smile that had made countless women weak at the knees, had them draped all over him, begging for another drink, another glimpse at that smile. It was the smile that had broken hundreds of hearts, had lured in thousands of girls, and charmed dozens of witnesses into spilling details. It was the smile that-

"Can I help you?" she sounded almost... _annoyed_ with him! That threw him for a loop, and he suddenly realized that not only did she not _look_ like his usual conquests, but she didn't act like them either.

"I was wonder if I could sit with you," Dean smiled, internally cursing himself for sounding like a fifth grader. "You know, buy you a drink? Might as well make the best of the night," to his surprise, she shook her head.

"Sorry, I kinda want to be alone tonight," she sounded truly sincere in her apology, so he took no offense. There was something about her that made it impossible to blame her for anything.

"No problem. Another time, then," Dean made himself sound cheery, but couldn't shake the strange clenching feeling in the pit of his stomach as she nodded. He turned away, and walked back to the bar to grab another drink. This held no enjoyment for him now, though, that girl's strut and her eyes could be seen even when he blinked.

As he cracked this new beer open, he glanced around the bar, his eyes settling back where he had left the girl. He tensed when he saw an obviously drunk man bothering her. Even from the distance, he could see her eyes flash in anger and fear. He stood up almost unconsciously, moving towards them.

"C'mon, sweetie! Just one drink!" the guy was grinning drunkenly down at her, his breath stinking up anything within a few foot radius. Dean's hand landed heavily on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"You do realize you're bothering my _girlfriend_," Dean stated quietly, his grip tightening and his tone threatening. He glanced at the girl who was staring up at him now in shock, silently begging her to play along. The man warily glanced between her and Dean.

"You're her boyfriend?" he asked confusedly, his eyes sizing Dean up. He took in Dean's cold stare, his stony face.

"Yeah, he is," the girl piped up. The man shook his head now.

"Sorry, man. She's yours... you're one lucky guy!" he then clapped Dean on the shoulder and meandered away to get another beer. As if he wasn't drunk enough. Dean looked down at the girl who seemed both relieved and amused.

"Thanks," she breathed, a lock of hair rising and falling with the gust of her breath.

"No problem. You alright?" she nodded. "Well then, how about that drink?" she laughed.

"Actually, I was just going to head out. Hungry," she smiled apologetically. Dean's face was nothing but charismatic.

"What're you hungry for?"

"I've had a craving for apple pie all day," she admitted, and in the faint light Dean could see a small blush on her cheeks. Dean's eyes lit up.

"I saw a good pie place just down the road. Might I accompany you?" he asked in a mock-gentlemanly manner.

"You may," she replied, laughing. He helped her up by the hand, not letting go of it once she was standing. "I'm Scarlett."

"Dean," he replied, grinning, and then gestured for her to lead the way. He felt a rare, genuine, soft smile grace his features while he watched her walk once again. Her hips swayed just enough, not enough to be obviously intended, but just enough to show that it was just how she was. However, this time, it was better to watch her strut her stuff. This time, she glanced behind and her bewitching eyes sought him out, asking the silent question. _You coming_? "Hell yeah."

* * *

**_AN: So, there you have it! Dean and Scarlett's first meeting! Man, I wish I was her... oh well. Reviews make me amazingly happy... hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough... you get the idea! Cheers!_**

**_-Cori_**


	3. A Wild Time and a Flat Line

_**AN: Okay, chapter three! So, this one is going to be after Dean and Scarlett's first break up. Sadness, yes, but it's a few months later when she's trying to move on. I was feeling bitter when I wrote it, don't hate me. Based off of the fantabulous song If I Had You by Adam Lambert (of course) if you haven't watched the video, watch it. It's awesome. He does the cabbage patch. Okay, enough of my rambling. You may or may not know the drill :P Review if you hate it, love it, etc. I love constructive criticism, it makes me a better writer.**_

* * *

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather__  
__And I'm doing me up with a black color liner__  
__And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter__  
__All we need in this world is some love_

I practiced a smirk in the mirror as I surrounded my eyes with kohl black eyeliner. The small quirk of my lips was so well done that I almost believed it myself. _Almost_.

"Scar! You coming?" I heard Kaitlin, one of my best friends call. I sighed and straightened my slightly shimmering silver shirt. Donning a loose, black leather jacket, I saw my reflection and felt a small spark of pride. The girl that stared out of the mirror looked cool, confident and strong. In all reality, I was shaking inside. I hated this, this strange shaky, tremulous feeling I'd had for months now.

"Yeah," I called back, and then grabbed my black combat boots. They fit comfortably and clunky over my tight jeans.

"Get your ass moving!" Kaitlin bellowed, and I shook my head in response. She was too into this _clubbing_ thing. I took a deep breath, and walked out. A low whistle from Kaitlin made me blush slightly. "Damn! Work your strut! You're going to have men crawling all over you tonight!" she exclaimed. I cringed internally. That didn't matter anymore. Now all I wanted, all I _needed_ in this word was love.

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight__  
__It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

I was walking along a thin line these days. A thin line between the dark and light side, occasionally slipping from one side to the other as I struggled to walk straight. Tonight, however, I had decided that I didn't care. I was going to party tonight, and to hell with anything (or any_one_) who wanted to distract me.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing that i would ever need__  
__Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete__  
__If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy__  
__If I had you__  
__You you you you you__  
__If I had you_

_If I had him_, my mind whispered as we made our way out to the car. _That would be it. All I need. Money, fame, fortune…who cares. He's what matters. Mattere__d__._

"Are you ready to party?" Kaitlin crowed, interrupting my depressing train of thought. I nodded, smiling half-heartedly. She, however, didn't notice, and began giggling as she drove us to the club.

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin__  
__Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning__  
__Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis__  
__What they need in this world is some love__  
__It's a fair line between a wild time and a flat line baby tonight__  
__It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

As we pulled up, the club was busy as though we lived in New York or L.A. I smiled slightly to myself when I saw some of the broken windows of the run down hotel next to the club. It reminded me of some of the parties Kaitlin used to throw, we would rent a hotel room and trash it, partying until the sun rose in the sky.

"Ooh, hottie alert!" she cooed, and I looked out, only to snort. A guy pulled up in a Maserati, his girlfriend stepping out in what Kaitlin had once dubbed to be _stripper heels_. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, heading for the club, already looking for a wild night.

_The flashing of the lights__  
__It might feel so good but I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah__  
__The fashion and the stage it might get me high__  
__But it don't mean a thing tonight__  
_

The flashing lights made me feel like I was getting high. The booming music reverberated through my entire being, and I grinned when I saw the stage on one side of the club, currently hosting a mosh pit. My smile widened when a cute guy appraised me and grinned appreciatively.

"No way…" I barely heard Kaitlin's mumble, but sure noticed when she grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked confusedly. Her expression was one of sympathetic horror, and I turned to follow her gaze. I froze as my eyes locked onto what hers had, suddenly, the cute guys, music and lights didn't matter. Didn't mean a damn thing.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need. If I had him. _Dean. There he was, confident and cocky as ever, chatting it up with a bartender. The party went on around me, the whole room alight with ecstasy, but my eyes were glued to _him_.

"Is that…" I nodded numbly. Kaitlin said nothing, and then gave me a small push. "Go! Show him you're what he needs!" I started to back away, so she grabbed my shoulders. "You can do this. Prove you don't need him, that you're fine," she then marched me closer to the bar, close enough that I could hear some of their conversation.

"I haven't seen Jill since Tuesday. No one knows what to think," the hooker-like bartender simpered, batting her thick, fake eyelashes. I could see part of Dean's charismatic grin, and felt anger bubble up within me. He leaves me brokenhearted so he could go out and flirt with every bartramp he finds? My anger spurred me on as I took a stool a few seats away from him.

"Can I get a boilermaker?" I called, an edge to my tone. The bartender shot me a dirty look, which I returned gladly.

"Excuse me, you know how pushy some people can be," she stated loud enough that I could hear. I gave her a good glare.

"Thank you," I thanked her icily, and then stood up to leave. Dean turned to grin charmingly at the bartender, then froze when he saw me. Slowly, he took in my aggressive stance, heavy drink, and cold expression.

"S-Scarlett?" he spluttered, his expression torn between guilt and shock. I smirked like I'd practiced.

"Dean," I replied cockily, "Good to see you. And good to see you've-" I looked appraisingly at the bartender, "raised your standards of women," I rose my drink in a mock toast and moved to walk away, but he jumped up to stop me.

"Whoa! Wait, Scar, how long as it been? How are you?" I craftily hid my cringe by taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm good. And I don't know how long it's been," _7 months, 13 days!_ My eye caught the cutie from before, and he waved, grinning. A sly smile stretched my features, and Dean turned to see what I was looking at. He turned back to me, a look of shock on his face. "I have to go," I smirked. "See you!" I turned and strode towards the cute guy, feeling Dean's gaze on me the entire way. The moment my back was turned to him, however, my smirk faded, and a tear slipped from my eye. _All you need in this world is some love. If I had you…_

_**AN: and that's it. I had intended it for it to be happier...but then...oh well. Happiness will return to this world, I promise! If it doesn't come from this story, then at least all will be happy again when Supernatural starts back up on the 24th of September! WOOT!**_


End file.
